Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive Don't forget to get polled. =132nd Annual Westminster Kennel Dog Show Winner, 15" Beagle, Uno= * Prince Charles finally wins an award. 18:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Congratulations Underdog: you win the award for worst movie of 2007! --Careax 06:19, 18 February 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Visits With UK's Prime Minister= * Why did she call me Viktor Yushchenko? * "Oh, oh, ohhhh!... does someone have a towel handy?" --Careax 06:38, 13 February 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Secretary Of State Visits Afghanistan= *Yes, driver, have the concierge get me a modest pair of black pumps to go with my lush fur coat and make it snappy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:15, 13 February 2008 (UTC) *No speeka the Afghani.--Pro-Lick 06:06, 13 February 2008 (UTC) * "That's right, I'm still in mourning over Heath Ledger." --Careax 06:47, 13 February 2008 (UTC) * errrr why thank you for the offer of a pearl necklace. 20:39, 13 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Barack Hussein Obama Wins Primaries In Virginia, Maryland and Washington, D.C.= * Hillary please come down from that ledge...look I brought donuts! 04:52, 13 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon 04:52, 13 February 2008 (UTC) =John McCain Wins Primaries In Virginia, Maryland and Washington, D.C.= *McCain shows he can keep both thumbs up with both eyes almost closed.--Pro-Lick 06:00, 13 February 2008 (UTC) * "I'll take a nuke trigger button in each hand and press down with my thumbs like this. Then we'll see how tough Iran is!" --Careax 06:44, 13 February 2008 (UTC) * "Move over George, there's a new war-mongering cowboy in town. Pew, pew-pew pew!" --Careax 06:44, 13 February 2008 (UTC) * Answer: Opposable thumbs. Question: What are two things your predecessor didn't have? - The Lake Effect 20:50, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Nice one! --Careax 06:17, 18 February 2008 (UTC) =Australia Formally Apologizes To Aborigines For Past Assimilation Policies= * Sure are alot of Aborigines in that crowed. 20:37, 13 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * You will become one, with the Borg. Resistance is Futile! - The Lake Effect 20:51, 13 February 2008 (UTC) =Lake Covered In Frost= *Once the tourch wielding villagers have driven him from the mad scientists castle Billo will make his last stand here. 01:33, 15 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon * The Lake House Movie Museum proved to be an even bigger flop than the movie itself. --Careax 06:16, 18 February 2008 (UTC) =610-Year-Old South Korean National Treasure Burns Down= * Where's your precious Rain now Korea?! --Careax 23:46, 14 February 2008 (EST) =Republicans Walk Out Of House Vote= * "All together now America: sing the Republican Reaching Across The Aisle song... nah nah nah nah, yeahhh, goodbye!" --Careax 04:46, 15 February 2008 (UTC) =Swiss Company Makes Submersible Car= The car is called the "sQuba"http://www.rinspeed.com/pages/cars/squba/pre-squba.htm * We ask for an alternative fuel car and they give us this crap. 20:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon *Official Poll Position Car of the Mike Huckabee Campaign. --OHeL 22:07, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Brilliant!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:35, 16 February 2008 (EST) * Oh no... what's Ted been up to now?! --Careax 06:13, 18 February 2008 (UTC) * Global warming is STILL A MYTH! - The Lake Effect 12:47, 18 February 2008 (UTC) =Japanese Snow Festival= * Even members of the Goldilocks Reenactment Society are playing their part in the War on Bears. Are you?! --Careax 06:12, 18 February 2008 (UTC) * Yet again, no male visitors come calling for Tom Cruise. --Careax 06:12, 18 February 2008 (UTC) =31st Annual Empire State Run-Up Winners= The Empire State Run-Up is a race in which the competitors run up the 1,576 stairs of the Empire State Building. The winning time was 10:08. * "Tits! Tits! Look into the tits!" --OHeL 04:16, 18 February 2008 (UTC) * "All I can see a tiny spinning King Kongs!" --Careax 06:06, 18 February 2008 (UTC) =Before And After View Of Boston Big Dig= =The Greatest President Ever Discusses Terror With National Intelligence Director, Admiral Michael McConnell= *Intelligence Director on right, Unintelligence Director on left. 20:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon 20:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC) =Kosovo Declares Independence From Serbia= =Darth Vader Hot Air Balloon=